How The Thing Goes Down
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: Ini adalah fanfic sidestory. Saia mengambil basic ceritanya dari fanfic kawan saia yang judulnya "Things I'll Never Say". Di sini terungkap bagaimana Luffy menarik perhatian Nami di fanfic itu. Mungkin kayak semacam behind the scenenya kali ya? Cekidot.


Pertama-tama seperti biasa… suatu kewajiban yang tidak kita sukai tapi mau tak mau harus, yakni _**Disclaimer:**_ Did not own One Piece, although I want it so bad… -sigh-

_**A/N:**_ Bagi yang tahu, cerita ini adalah Side Story dari fanfic salah seorang kawan author saia. Readers, ini adalah Side Story dari dari song fanfic '_**Things I'll Never Say**_" (pasti ada yang pernah membacanya kan? tapi kalo belum, ada baiknya anda baca dulu) nama authornya_** Monkey D. Cyntia**_. Saia begitu menyukai fanfic itu, makanya saia mencoba membuat side storynya. Di sini di ungkap bagaimana sosok Luffy sebenarnya di fanfic itu (menurut sudut pandang cerita saia). Baiklah, selamat membaca...

* * *

**SIDE STORY OF: "THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY"**

_How The Thing Goes Down_

Zoro menatap terpana kapten lugu yang duduk di kursi makan yang berjarak 3 hingga 4 kursi dari mejanya. _'Barusan… Luffy menanyakan warna favorit Nami? Tidak… tunggu, lebih tepatnya menebak…'_ pana Zoro mengamati gerak-gerik sang kapten yang kini sedang rakus melahap semua daging. Tak lama setelah yakin semua makanan yang ada di mejanya telah habis, lelaki itu berteriak kencang tak jelas dengan suara nyaring nan cempreng.

"YOSH! TERIMA KASIH MAKANANNYA!"

Suara nyaring dan sangat tiba-tiba itu membuat Zoro juga keluar dari pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya melamun tak tentu arah. Ia sadar, sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi di sini. Tapi, ini hanya insting belaka mungkin?

Luffy pergi keluar ruang makan dengan heboh bersama Ussop dan Chopper. Nampaknya mereka akan bermain di dek berumput. Selang sekitar lima menit, gadis berambut oranye itu berdiri meninggalkan kursi makannya dengan wajah sedikit muram. _'Itu pasti karena __**dia**__…' _pikir Zoro penuh arti.

Zoro meletakkan garpu dan pisau makannya dengan rapih di atas piring makan. Setelah itu, ia pergi dengan tenang seperti biasa menuju pintu ruang makan.

"Oy, Marimo! Kau yakin tak lupa untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, hah?" suara menjengkelkan yang sangat familiar itu menghentikan langkah kaki dan gerakannya untuk membuka pintu ruang makan. Zoro yang sedang tak minat untuk mencari keributan, ia segera menyahut dengan nada tak kalah kesal, menahan giginya dengan rapat.

"Iya, terima kasih atas makanannya, alis aneh," singkat, padat, dan sangat lah jelas, Zoro sedang tak bernafsu untuk meladeninya. Jadi ia hanya menuruti saja keadaan menuju arah yang lebih damai tentunya, agar ia mendapatkan ruang gerak yang lebih bebas untuk sendiri.

Zoro berjalan dengan agak tergesa-gesa menuju ruang Gym sekaligus ruang pengintaian yang selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk melatih diri. Ketika sampai di ruangan itu, untuk sesaat, Zoro berdiam diri mematung. Perhatian dirinya, rupa-rupanya terpaut pada _baby denden mushi_ miliknya yang terpajang rapih di atas meja lampu.

"Tashigi…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini, ia tak begitu mengerti kenapa sahabat wanitanya itu tak menghubunginya. Padahal sebenarnya, hampir dua malam sekali dirinya dan wanita ceroboh yang juga ahli pedang itu bertukar pikiran. Mereka sering saling menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing semenjak mereka berdua terpisah karena harus menempuh perjalanan dan jalan yang berbeda.

Zoro mendesah. "Hee… buat apa aku terus mencemaskannya… dia gadis yang kuat dan pintar kok," ucapnya menenangkan diri sendiri. Ia mengusap kepala belakangnya, kemudian beranjak keluar lagi dari ruangan itu. Hal ini cukup membuktikan bahwa dirinya melakukan hal tak penting, yakni, naik ke atas ruang pengintai hanya ingin memastikan baby denden mushi sedang tak berbunyi.

Zoro akhirnya memutuskan untuk sekedar merebahkan diri di dek berumput. Ia juga sengaja memilih tempat yang jauh dari kebisingan sang kapten, penembak ulung kapal, dan dokter kapal yang sedang bermain penuh ceria dan tertawa-tiwi berlarian tak jelas kesana kemari. Zoro yang mudah ngantukan apalagi ketika angin santai membelai lembut pipi kanannya pun akhirnya mencoba untuk menutup matanya. Ia merasakan kenikmatan suasana santai, damai, tenang, hingga…

"_Bu-bu-bukan urusanmu!"_

Zoro membuka kembali kelopak matanya yang padahal tadi sudah menutup bola matanya. "Cih, keributan apalagi sekarang?" omelnya sambil menengok ke arah tengah dek kapal.

"Apa yang dilakukan duo idiot itu?" gumam Zoro bertanya tak pada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ia pun memperhatikan mereka lebih teliti lagi.

"_Hm? Nami, mukamu merah... Kau sakit?"_ Tanya seorang lelaki yang sedang mengenakan topi jerami pada seorang wanita, _"Cepat temui Chopper! Jangan-jangan kau kena demam parah seperti saat di Drum Kingdom?"_

"Luffy cemas rupanya…" desis Zoro sambil menyamping bertopang kepala memperhatikan adegan _nyata_ ini.

"_Bu-Bukan! Sudah, tinggalkan aku!"_ seru wanita itu pada sang lelaki.

"_Oh,"_ respon lelaki periang itu, _"Omong-omong, kau sedang gambar siapa? Boleh kulihat, ya? Ya? Ya?" _

'_Ng?_ _Aneh, tak biasanya Luffy ingin tahu tentang urusan orang lain…'_ batin Zoro yang masih terus mengawasi gerak-gerik kedua orang aneh tersebut. Entahlah, baginya disebut aneh karena… kedua orang itu nampak sama-sama canggung. Atmosfir yang menyelimuti kedua orang itu sungguh tak biasa. Baginya, ketidakbiasaan ini… sama seperti dirinya dan wanita _itu_.

"_KAU TIDAK TAHU YANG DIMAKSUD DENGAN PRIVASI ?"_ Gadis itu nampak tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya dan berlalu ke arah dimana sudut pandang Zoro tak dapat menjangkaunya lagi. Henyak Zoro memikirkan wanita itu yang sangat dengan jelas sekali sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting. Penting… sesuatu yang penting pada manusia itu, biasanya… perasaan? Ya! Sebuah perasaan! Manusia selalu berusaha melindungi perasaannya terhadap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia anggap sakral dan sangat dikagumi…

Dikagumi?

"Nami menyukai Luffy…" lirihnya mantap setelah berteori panjang lebar di dalam pikirannya.

Zoro malas berpikir lebih rumit dari ini. Di saat ia rasa keadaan mulai hening kembali, ia pun bermaksud untuk melanjutkan rasa kantuknya. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, dan menerawang dalam kegelapan…

Dua menit kemudian, Ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Sial, aku tak bisa tidur…" umpatnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihannya tadi pagi yang sempat terputus karena panggilan untuk makan siang. Ia membangkitkan dirinya dengan perlahan dan nada malas, kemudian berlalu menuju ruang pengintaian kembali.

Lima menit kemudian, Zoro sudah mampu mencapai 587 kali push up.

"588… 589…"

"Uhm, Zoro?" tanya seorang lelaki seiring dirinya memasuki ruangan. Kehadirannya tentu saja tak membuat Zoro kaget meski bisa dibilang lelaki itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"590… Ada apa Luffy?" sahutnya acuh tak acuh sambil terus push up dan menghitung setiap push up yang ia lakukan. Lelaki yang baru datang itu menatapnya dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Sedang latihan ya?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Zoro balik.

"Memang sedang latihan…" gumamnya sendiri dengan polos. "Ah! Iya! Aku kan kemari bukan mau bertanya hal itu!"

"Lalu, kau mau tanya apa? …600…"

"Aku hanya ingin tanya pendapatmu, soal…"

"Nami?" sergah Zoro. Otomatis, Zoro menghentikan push upnya kemudian bangkit berdiri sambil menyeka keringatnya. Kini, Zoro kelihatan siap mendengarkan curahan lelaki polos satu ini. Zoro mengajaknya duduk, dan yang dipinta pun mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka kelihatan lebih santai sekarang.

"Aku… agak mengkhawatirkan Nami, Zoro! Akhir-akhir ini—kau tahu—Nami kelihatan sakit…!"

"Wajah memerah?" tebak Zoro lagi. Lelaki itu mengangguk memelongi mata Zoro, berusaha mencari tahu dari mana Zoro begitu andai. "Insting," respon Zoro menanggapi wajah heran lelaki tersebut.

"Yah, aku tak bertanya kok…" sahutnya cepat. Sesaat, pernyataan itu berhasil membuat dahi Zoro menyembulkan guratan nadi. Lelaki periang itu malah membalas tatapan horor Zoro dengan tertawa riang.

"Oh, ya…" gugah Zoro tiba-tiba, memicu perhatian sang kapten calon raja bajak laut masa depan itu, "Nami kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu…" seriusnya sambil mengusap dagu.

"Ya, aku tahu…" respon sang kapten dengan wajah yang nampak lebih khawatir lagi, "makanya aku cemas terhadapnya… bahkan tadi saja, dia sempat mematahkan penggaris. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, sampai-sampai ia juga tanpa sadar menggambar wajahku di atas kertas navigasinya…"

'_Eh?'_ sontak Zoro dalam hatinya. Ia memandang sang kapten dengan heran. Secara spontan, Ia pun berusaha menyusun memori singkat kejadian di mana tidur siangnya terganggu itu. "Rasanya aku dengar kau menanyakan mengenai yang digambar Nami…" gumamnya dengan suara diseret. Itu membuatnya terlihat berbicara dengan bahasa yang aneh.

Tapi, ada yang lebih aneh lagi daripada itu. Sang kapten polos itu, ternyata mengerti apa yang dimaksud Zoro.

"Hah…!" serunya membuang suara menahan tawa, "apanya yang 'insting'?"

Ledekannya tentu berhasil sukses membuat Zoro menahan malu. Menahan segala gerak-gerik salah tingkah yang mungkin saja membuat si kapten tertawa lebih kencang lagi. Semburat merah merona pun muncul di pipi bagian bawah matanya.

Sang lelaki peyakin mimpi itu melanjutkan pembicaraan ke topik utama, mau tak mau, Zoro pun dipaksa larut dalam perbincangan tentang wanita itu. "Aghhh… Sungguh Zoro! Rasa khawatir ini begitu meluap di dalam pikiranku! Aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan—"

"Kau menyukainya," tatapnya, yang ditatapnya memasang wajah yang lebih terlihat bingung daripada yang tadi. "Luffy, kau menyukainya, ketahui itu…"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" sontak lelaki itu dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya tak sudi untuk Zoro jawab. Karena Zoro yakin, kapten lugunya ini takkan sebodoh itu.

"Kau tahu, sejak pertama kali kita mengajak Nami bergabung, kau selalu saja mengkhawatirkan gadis pecinta uang itu. Dia—Nami—hanya _orang _satu-satunya yang kau bicarakan selama ini."

"Benarkah?" senyum lelaki itu. Pipinya sedikit merona.

"Ya, aku saksi akan hal itu," sahut Zoro meyakinkan.

"Apa… menurutmu ia juga merasakan hal yang sama? Menurutku… dia…" tunduknya ragu.

"Kau takkan pernah tahu sebelum mencoba…" nasihat Zoro. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melanjutkan kegiatan push upnya. "Luffy, aku tak mau keringatku kering sia-sia begitu saja, jadi… Apa kau tak keberatan aku melanjutkan latihan, sendiri?" tanyanya yang sekaligus lontaran kalimat mengusir secara halus. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar kemudian meninggalkan Zoro sendirian.

'_Ya ampun… aku tak menyangka hari seperti hari ini datang begitu cepat,'_ batin Zoro.

* * *

_**Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, di dapur kapal…**_

Luffy tersenyum geli menatap Sanji yang menceritakan segalanya mengenai curahan Nami dengan wajah muram durja dan tampak sesekali mengumpat dengan kata-kata tak mengenakan. Luffy hanya meringis ketika Sanji menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Luffy.

"Shi shi… Maaf ya Sanji," Luffy menjulurkan lidahnya, "nampaknya aku yang _menang_!"

Sanji menekan gigi-giginya dengan kuat menahan rasa jengkel, "Bisa-bisanya anak kecil sepertimu _mendapatkannya_ duluan?"

"Keberuntungan… keberuntungan…" sahut Luffy, Sanji menarik pipinya dengan kesal hingga melar.

"Awas kau kalau sampai membuatnya menangis! Takkan kumaafkan hingga ujung rambutku!" umpatnya sekali lagi. Luffy melanjutkan tertawanya menikmati kemenangan yang rupa-rupanya mutlak ada di tangannya. Luffy kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke depan wajah Sanji.

"Peace deh… janji…" senyumnya yang tak ayal langsung membuat Sanji merasa tenang. "Jadi… kau setuju kalau aku _menembaknya_ sekarang kan?"

"Uhm, ya…" dengah Sanji sambil menghisap rokoknya dengan tenang, kemudian menyembulkan asapnya ke udara di sekitarnya.

"Yosh…" semangat Luffy. Tak lama kemudian, Franky, Chopper, Ussop, memasuki ruang dapur. Idem, mereka juga menyampaikan hal yang sama seperti yang disampaikan Sanji padanya. Luffy mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia, "Ya, aku tahu…"

Barulah kemudian, Brook yang disusul pula Robin bergabung dengan mereka di ruangan itu. "Lapor kapten, Nami saat ini sedang berbicara pada Zoro, laporan selesai." Hormat Robin dengan gayanya yang lembut belagak menjadi seorang _commander_ lapor pada seorang _admiral_.

"Laporan diterima…" senyum Luffy, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Luffy memberi kode pada Brook, "Ayo Brook…" ajaknya kemudian keluar dari dapur yang diiringi beberapa sorakan do'a dari nakama-nakamanya.

"Semoga sukses, Luffy!" teriak Chopper dan Ussop sambil menangis bahagia.

"Supeerr~! Tunjukkan Luffy kalau kau laki-laki sejati!" pose Franky dengan gaya aneh.

"Kapten, jangan lupa… _bahasa tubuh_ yang sudah aku ajarkan!" sontak Robin mengingatkan sang kapten. Luffy pun menyahut dengan mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas sambil terus berjalan menuju kepala Sunny Go.

Dan rencana pun… _mulus…

* * *

_

_**Malam harinya… **_

'_Telpon… jangan… telpon… jangan…'_ batin Zoro menimbang-nimbang keputusan sambil terus menatap serius pada denden mushi dan kertas bertuliskan beberapa angka yang ada dihadapannya. Tak lama, ia menarik nafas kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. _'Ah… jangan saja…'_ ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

Saat ia hendak bangkit meninggalkan kursi pengintainya…

'BULP… BULP… BULP…'

Zoro buru-buru mengangkat denden mushi itu, "Halo? Tashigi?"

"Ehem… menunggu Tashigi, ya?"

"SIALAN KAU NAMI!" umpat Zoro betul-betul kesal mendapati suara Nami yang sedang mengganggunya. Nami hanya tertawa lepas, yang rupanya dibarengi dengan suara laki-laki disampingnya. "Ini pasti ide Luffy…" ketus Zoro menanggapi suara tawa mereka dari seberang denden mushi.

"Ahaha! Maaf… maaf… Kau benar ini ide Luffy…"

"Kau memberitahunya soal Tashigi?" Zoro menaikkan alis kanannya. Kemudian ia kerutkan keduanya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku menyembunyikan hal penting seperti ini dari _pacarku_…" sahut Nami sambil menahan kekeh.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Zoro tampak menahan luapan irinya saat Nami melontarkan kata 'pacarku'. "Kalian curang…" dengusnya tanpa sadar. Nami sebenarnya menganggap Zoro mengatakan hal itu atas responnya mengenai kejahilan Nami yang memberitahu Luffy soal rahasia kecil Zoro. Tapi Luffy yang mendengarnya, segera merebut denden mushi dari Nami.

"Zoro, kau kan yang bilang padaku… _sekarang atau tidak sama sekali_, begitu kan? Kenapa sekarang kau yang jadi pecundang, hah?" ledeknya dengan serius. Seseorang yang diajak bicara olehnya itu pun, diam tak bergeming. Luffy pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Nah! Cepat! Tanyakan Tashigi soal perasaannya padamu!"

Zoro terbelalak. Pipinya merona, dan ia dalam kondisi sangat tak yakin saat ini. "Uhm… entahlah…" lirihnya.

Luffy menaikkan alis kanannya, "Zoro…" tegurnya dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya deh…" sahut yang ditegur. Luffy tersenyum senang, ia pun mendoakan nakamanya agar sukses, kemudian dengan segera menutup telepon.

"Hallo… uhm… Tashigi…?"

"Ah! Zoro-kun! Gomen ne… aku baru memberitahumu sekarang kalo aku ganti nomor… Uhm, Denden mushi-ku hancur dan, uhh…"

"Tak apa Tashigi…" Zoro tersenyum lembut. Untuk beberapa menit mereka terdiam, Zoro memecah keheningan, "Ano… Tashigi…" zoro menggaruk kepala belakangnya, ia tampak gugup dan bingung.

"Ada apa, Zoro? Kau kedengaran tak sehat?"

"Ah, tidak… bukan itu… be-begini…" zoro menarik nafas panjang, "…Aku menyukaimu…"

"Eh?" denden mushi memperlihatkan bahwa wajah lawan bicaranya memerah.

"Aku… menyukaimu. Aku suka Tashigi," ulang Zoro mempertegas kalimatnya yang tadi. Zoro tampak tak bisa mengatur nafasnya sekarang. "Baiklah, aku tunggu jawabanmu hingga esok…" lanjutnya. Saat hendak menutup denden mushi, terdengar lawan bicaranya mencegahnya.

"Tu-tunggu! U-u-untuk apa… kau menunggu esok?" tanya lawan bicaranya.

"Ehm, yah, kupikir kau bisa mempertimbangkan _pernyataan_ ini…"

"Ano, tunggu dulu, i-itu… K-k-kau tak keberatan meski jarak kita berjauhan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya butuh jawaban… tapi, sebagai seorang lelaki sejati, aku sudah siap kok menanggung segala resiko… termasuk jika kau—"

"Aku terima…" sahut lawan bicaranya, "Bagaimana jika resiko seperti itu? Apa kau siap menerima resiko dari jawabanku itu?"

"Yah… aku rasa…" gumam Zoro, "EEHHH?"

"Aku bilang aku terima…" ulang Tashigi sambil menutup telinganya setengah-setengah. "Aku juga menyukaimu Zoro, malah, aku memang _mencintaimu_…"

Zoro tersenyum, "Ah, ya… kurasa itu resiko terberat… Aku juga mencintaimu, Tashigi…"

* * *

**FIN**

_**Ah, maaf kalau banyak ketidakcocokan cerita… **_

_**Tapi namanya juga sidestory... hehe**_

_**Silahkan review... **_

_**V**_

_**V  
**_


End file.
